Senyata Kenyataan
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Peeta benar. Ini memanglah kenyataan yang sudah dan sedang terjadi. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Peeta/Katniss canon modification day 18]


**Senyata Kenyataan**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Peeta/Katniss canon day 18**

**.**

**.**

Selalu ada keributan. Setiap pagi, di dapur dan di belakang rumah. Peeta yang akan terus memanggang roti, Peeta yang menanam, menyiram, dan merawat bunga. Selalu saja Peeta. Semua tentang Peeta. Aku harus pandai-pandai mengingatkan diriku sendiri, kalau aku tidak boleh yang bergantung hanya kepada lelaki tersebut. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengakui hal ini, tapi—ya sudahlah, aku harus mengatakannya. Adalah sebuah kesialan bagiku, aku tidak bisa terlelap jika tidak ada Peeta yang menjaga di sampingku.

Peeta, seorang putra dari tukang roti, seumpama sesosok malaikat yang ditakdirkan jatuh untukku. Aku sekarang mengingat dengan lebih jelas bagaimana ia membahayakan dirinya untuk menjagaku. Roti yang hangat dan dandelion yang menyelamatkan nyawa keluargaku. Ketika bertaruh mati-matian di arena The Hunger Games atau tatkala perang melawan Capitol. Di depan kamera atau saat di dunia nyata. Kau selalu saja sempurna, Peeta, hingga aku lupa kau ini masihlah seorang manusia, dan bukannya malaikat. Kau dapat kusentuh atau kupegang. Bisa kupeluk saat aku merasa kedinginan dan kaudekap aku saat aku membutuhkan lebih banyak kasih sayang. Aku tak perlu api apapun lagi. Aku sendiri adalah bara yang bisa membakar apa saja. Yang lebih kubutuhkan sekarang adalah salju yang mampu membekukan, dan hanya dirimulah yang sanggup membekukanku, Peeta. Dulu aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu. Semua tampak semu dan aku perlu waktu untuk mencoba menguraikan bagaimana kejernihan hatiku yang seharusnya satu demi satu.

Kini, perang telah selesai. Semua orang tertawa dan akan ada lebih banyak pesta. Aku dan kau tentu mendapat berjubel undangan. Banyak juga yang meminta foto atau sekadar formalitas bersalaman. Semua kautanggapi dengan senyum mautmu dan keramahan. Aku sendiri lebih banyak diam, sebab kuingat satu hal, betapa liar dan berbisanya lidahku ingin berkomentar. Tetap saja, bagiku segala kemenangan dan pesta hanyalah kepalsuan semata. Kulit yang mulus dan wajah yang dipermak sedemikian rupa adalah kejahatan dalam bentuk yang paling halus. Masih ada lagi perang lain yang seakan memburu, mengejar-ngejar hingga membikin kaki pegal dan keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi bagai hujan. Perang yang saban hari tak kunjung usai. Sebuah perang yang, mungkinkah hanya aku seorang yang merasakannya? Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu paham—tapi sejatinya aku mengerti akan beberapa hal penting. Ketika aku terbuai dalam alam mimpi, wajah Rue, Tresh, Cato, Clove, bahkan ada banyak lagi wajah yang tak kutahu siapa namanya tapi kukenali sebagai sesama peserta, wajah-wajah yang terbanjiri dengan darah dan suara rengekan bercampur tangisan meminta tolong untuk lekas diselamatkan, semuanya selalu membayangi dan singgah di antara bunga-bunga tidurku. Lelapku selalu tak pernah tenang. Aku risau dan gelisah sepanjang malam. Sedikit-sedikit aku terbangun, begitu mendadak hingga aku kesulitan megambil napas. Untunglah, ada tangamu, Peeta, yang selalu sigap memapahku agar aku tak terus muntah-muntah, dan kembali memejam tanpa perlu melihat tayangan ulang mengerikan tersebut.

Dan itu juga yang membuatku bertanya-tanya; apakah kau tidak pernah berperang dengan dirimu sendiri, Peeta? Aku sendiri saja sebegini kesulitan menjaga diriku agar tetap waras. Ada berapa orang yang telah kubunuh dengan tanganku ini? Seberapa banyak nyawa yang melayang lewat tarikan busur dan tancapan anak panah yang kulontarkan? Ah, betapa menjijikkannya aku, betapa kejamnya aku. Betapa aku kini telah berubah menjadi semacam monster bertopeng menusia. Jika tidak ada dirimu, Peeta, mungkin aku sudah beralih menjadi tahanan di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Kau kemudian berkata kepadaku; _tentu, tentu saja, Katniss. Siapa yang tidak berperang setiap hari? Aku juga, sama seperti dirimu. Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, semua bayangan kematian kembali menyerang. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencegah atau mengobatinya, agar bayangan demi bayangan itu tidak melulu hinggap di ubun-ubun. Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurku dan saat aku tersadar dari ceracauanku, aku sudah memegang pisau. Hendak menusuk apa? Entahlah. Mungkin tadi di dalam mimpi barusan aku sedang menyelamatkanmu dari kejaran musuh, jadilah aku mencabut pisau dan menghunuskannya begitu saja tanpa pandang bulu. Oh, dunia yang kejam ini seperti tengah mempermainkanku. Akan tetapi, satu hal yang lebih aku takutkan. Aku pernah memimpikan kematianmu, Katniss. Tubuhku terasa lemas seketika. Aku tidak percaya dan selamanya tidak ingin percaya, bahwa kau yang selalu kuat dan pemberani dapat tumbang lewat satu tembakan senapan. Aku kemudian memegangi tubuhmu yang berlumuran dengan darah. Isakku tak dapat kuhentikan hingga berjam-jam lamanya, sampai aku terbangun dari nyenyakku. Tersadar bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Aku … aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu, Katniss. Sebab bagiku, kau adalah makna di dalam kesuraman dan gelapnya kehidupanku._

Maaf, maafkan aku jika sudah membuatmu menangis, Peeta. Maafkan aku jika sudah membuatmu ketakutan. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku semakin nyaman hidup bersamamu. Kau melamarku dan kita akhirnya menikah. Banyak orang yang datang dan mengucapkan salam juga selamat, semoga aku dan dirimu bisa berkeluarga dengan harmonis, saling menyayangi dan bahagia, kata mereka begitu. Kau tentu akan menjawabnya dengan tersenyum balik. Ah, aku baru ingat, kau ini selalu pandai berakting, Peeta. Aku mengaku kalah darimu. Namun, perlu waktu yang cukup lama agar mimpi-mimpi itu tidak lagi menyergap semenakutkan seperti yang sebelumnya. Ada tangan dan senyum menenangkan di samping ranjangku acapkali aku terbangun mendadak. Tenanglah, Katniss. Itu hanya mimpi. Kau berulang kali menghiburku. Lalu, suatu kali, saat kau sudah tidak dapat menahan keinginan dan hasrat kuat untuk bercumbu, kau mengatakan satu hal penting kepadaku; aku menginginkan seorang anak. Seorang anak … aku terang merasa bimbang. Awalnya aku menolak mentah-mentah; bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki keinginan seperti itu, Peeta. Akan tetapi, kau terus merayu dan memaksaku. Aku tidak dapat mengelak lagi, sebab sebetulnya, jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku juga menginginkannya. Maka, demikianlah aku mengangguk setuju. Malam purnama terisi larut oleh lenguhan dan desahan. Terdesak dan semakin maju, merengsek semakin menuju ke pusara terdalam, hingga nafsu ini terkuras tuntas. Kau memaguti bibirku, aku memecuti balik bibirmu. Antara rangkulan dan dekapan yang semakin erat. Mendadak kau menghentikan gerakanmu dan kau bertanya kepadaku; apakah ini nyata, Katniss? Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil; ini adalah nyata, Peeta. Anak yang kita berdua idam-idamkan lalu lahir dan memiliki seorang adik. Bahagia benar rasanya, sebab ini adalah nyata, dapat kupegang dan kugenggam jemari mungil dua malaikatku, senyata kenyataan yang tampil memukai dalam sisa hidupku.

[fin]

Monday—March, 25th 2019


End file.
